


A Little Crush On You

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto is an Alpha, Noctis is an Omega.Could this fragrance be the beginning of Noctis' first heat?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	A Little Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> Even if most people see Prompto as an Omega, I love the idea of him as Alpha!  
> And yes, I think he's an great Alpha.

Prompto could smell it.

The blonde bit his lip as he looked at his best friend. Noctis got into the heat. Even if he apparently didn't know it yet.  
  
They had been best friends for two years and just got in their last year at high school. Their friendship was never affected by Prompto being an Alpha and Noctis being an Omega. Prompto was not really as dominant and determining as the typical Alpha and Noctis was nowhere near as submissive and cuddly as the normal Omega. That's probably why they liked each other so much. Neither of them corresponded to the stereotypes of their second sex.

Even if Prompto knew that Noctis was very concerned with the subject. The prince would one day be the king of this country and it was rare for an Omega to take such a leading role. But he was mainly worried about something else. Noctis was expected very early to find a suitable alpha who would mark him. After all, it would be extremely unsuitable for a king to secrete attractants at important meetings. Or to get a heat without satisfaction when the Royal Businesses were queuing. 

If Noctis were in firm hands, he would no longer secrete attractants. He would only smell like that for one single alpha.

It was even said that an alpha should be chosen for Noctis through an arranged wedding. It was a really cruel idea, Prompto thought as much as Noctis. But arranged marriages were not uncommon in royal families. And especially as an Omega, it would be safer for him if he had an Alpha by his side. Even if Prompto couldn't understand why. Noctis was not weak. On the contrary, he was strong and the blonde could only feel deep admiration for his best friend. He didn't need an Alpha to be powerful. No, he was all alone strong enough.

Not that this has been a current issue so far. Omegas could be recognized early on by their smell, but only when they were of age, they start to get into the heat and began to attract Alphas with their fragance.

Noctis would be of age until next month. Prompto knew that from there on he would be given anti-heat medicine until he found an alpha to share the heat with. But nobody had expected that it could come earlier...

Prompto had only one thought in this moment:

It could be his fault that Noctis’ heat had started earlier. After all, Noctis had been surrounded by an alpha and its fragrances almost all of the time for two years. His body may have reacted to it.

Oh dear.

‘Dude, do you want to come over and play King Knights? I don't feel so good and I don't want to sit alone in my apartment.’  
  
When Prompto got this message previosly on his smartphone, he came over immediately, of course. Actually worried. He was sorry Noctis was doing badly and wanted to help him. If only it was by making him a tea and letting him win while playing.

Of course Prompto has had a crush on Noctis for a long time. Probably everyone had noticed, except the prince himself. In the beginning it was really just friendship what the blonde felt for Noctis. But at the latest when his own alpha fragance came out and he noticed the playful sweetness in Noctis fragrance, it had been done for him. Noctis was just _cute_.

Prompto, of course, had never intended to act out of his feelings, even if he was an alpha. Noctis was a prince and if he ever got an alpha, it would be royal blood. Or at least an important person.

...not to mention that Noctis had never looked at him differently than he would look at a friend. Soooo, whatever. Right?

But that was fine. Prompto found it incredibly nice to be Noctis’ best friend. No matter what else his heart thought.

When Noctis opened the door for Prompto, he immediately saw that something really was wrong with him. Even if the blonde himself didn't know what was going on. How should he? He had as little experience with the heat as Noctis had.

The only thing he had seen was that the black-haired obviously had a fever. His face was a little red and his black hair was sweaty. He wore fluffy, thick clothes like Prompto had never seen on him before.

The prince's eyes were a little confused when he looked at him and asked him inside. Hm, well, okay. Prompto should have known it before. The first thought that shot through his head at that moment was:

Today, Noctis really looks like an Omega!

And this scent!

Noctis’ sweet, fruity fragance was stronger than ever and when Prompto came into the apartment, he had the feeling that he was getting very fuzzy himself. Even if he didn't know the reason. That smell was so strong and so pervasive and somehow... different. More inviting...? Gods!

“I don't know what's wrong with me, Dude! I have to get sick. I've been feeling so strangely weak for a few hours! But if I call Ignis, he only worries so much again or drags me straight to the hospital. I probably just have to stay at home for a few days and take a good sleep.”

Now Prompto really had to laugh.

"As if you were sleeping too little!"

But then he had let it go. If Noctis just wanted his company, he would definitely not say no. Even if he noticed that his own body was strangely... excited. If Noctis came too close to him, he felt that his proximity was more intense than usual. It took all his willpower not to just pull the black-haired close to him and to press him firmly against his own body. Just to be closer to him.

Duh, what were those thoughts!

In the end, they just sat on the bed and played together, as Noctis had wished. Well, he was sitting, Noctis lay down. Even if the black-haired wasn't better. On the contrary.

At some point, he started to move slightly on the bed and seemed to have mild cramps?

And this sweet fragance...!

Only when Noctis put the smartphone aside and made a whimpering sound while looking at him with a very confused and well, kinda lustful look, did Prompto recognize it.  
  
The heat.

Noctis was in the heat.

Just the fact his body reacted by making his cock hard was not a good sign. An Alpha should only be with an heated Omega for one purpose and Noctis certainly didn't want him for that!  
  
"N-Noct, I think I should go now!”

Prompto stuttered those words and swallowed. Oh no! He shouldn't be looking at Noctis like that. Not so lustful. Friends didn't look at each other like that!

As if this announcement was really terrible, Noctis looked at him in horror when he sat up suddenly.

"W-What why?!"

Okay, now Prompto really had to put his hand in front of his nose. The fragance grew so much stronger. ...and the smell of light wetness was added. His head started to turn and every single cell in Prompto screamed at how much he wanted to kiss and touch Noctis! Wow! He would ruin their friendship if he kept going!

"... you are in the heat, Noct."

Prompto whispered his words softly while Noct looked at him. Just a few seconds later to turn bright red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth and surprise came into the eyes of the dark blue eyes. Well, maybe it was more shock than surprise. But who could blame him! The first heat!  
But... but Noctis was not as startled to the message as he suspected. Prompto would have expected a much stronger response. Did he suspect...? But then...?

They looked at each other for a few seconds and neither knew what to do before Prompto started to get up from the bed.

"I'm going to call Ignis. Maybe he can bring you some medicine against it. But I have to..."

Before he could get up from the bed or even finish speaking, the black-haired had put his hand on his. This touch felt so good...! So intense and warm...! Noctis’ skin felt like it was burning and... and Prompto swallowed when he really had a boner in his pants. A very swelling boner.

"Don’t go."

Noctis murmured his words quietly, but he kept his eyes down and looked down at their hands. Prompto could only look at the black hair and... his neck. Noctis had hung his head so low that the blonde could see his bare neck. It had such an attractive effect on him. There was Noctis’ beautiful, sweet fragrance the strongest ...! He wanted so much to rub his nose against it and open his mouth and...!

Oh gods _help_.

Just the head canon as it would be to bite Noctis made his body tremble with pleasure. The smell of heat from the omegas was really mind blowing!

"Dude, I'm an alpha! If I stay here... then... _you know_..."

Prompto couldn't help blushing at his own words. Yes, if he stayed here he would forget. He would forget that he and Noctis were just friends. He would... he would want to satisfy the heat.

When Noctis raised his head, Prompto made a wheezing sound. This look was so full of lust and longing...! Definitely not the way you looked at a friend!

The prince reached out for him and gently took his face in his hands as he slid on his knees closer to him. Okay, now he had a _huge_ boner.

"P-Prom, I-I want you to stay here _as_ Alpha... d-do _you_ understand? Don't leave me alone when I'm like this. Please."

What else could he say about these beautiful words?

A moan came from the blonde's mouth as he leaned forward and kissed Noctis. Pulling his arms tightly around his body, he longingly stuck his tongue into his mouth and it felt like fireworks all over his body. It felt a thousand times better kissing Noctis than he could have ever dreamed of! Prompto never wanted to stop! Really never again!

The fragancy of the prince took him completely and switched off all thoughts in his head. He only thought of Noctis. And the heat.

His kiss was full of greed and longing when he pressed Noctis under his own body. His hands slid down his dressed body and Prompto felt he had forgotten who he was. As if his own body was simply switching to alpha mode.

When he reached Noctis' legs with his hands, he pulled down his pants and Noct raised his hips as quickly as if there was nothing better for him than to finally get rid of his pants. Only when Prompto had already thrown the pants and thus the underwear off the bed did he release Noct from the deep kiss.

His heart was pounding too quickly and his breath was gasping as he looked down at Noctis. He had his hands clawed into his hair and was pulling so greedily that Prompto could only gasp.

"D-did you know it?"

Panting, Prompto spoke his words. His own body excited unspeakably and the desire was written on his face. He gently spread Noctis’ legs so that he could kneel between them.

He was so hard! And Noct so beautiful! And Prompto could already smell that he was very wet on a special place...

"Did you know it's the heat ...?"

The black-haired man rolled under him with pleasure and pulled his hair with a long groan, as if he was asking far more than just gentle touches from Prompto. He was blushing so beautiful! And seemed to enjoy so little movements so much!

The blonde’s hand slid to Noctis’ entrance. His first finger slipped in very gently and Noct let out a long, long moan.

"I-I s-suspected it. B-But I di-didn't know it. T-That's why I w-wanted y-you here. I w-want to c-choose my o-own a-alpha...!"

Prompto believed that he had to dream. His breath was racing and a growl of pleasure came from his throat. A growl that only the Alphas could do. His thoughts whirled around in a wild tornado. Noct wanted him...? As an alpha...?

One finger become two, two become three and Prompto loved this feeling so much! To be so close to Noctis, to touch him...! Everything in him tingled with lust! Just having his fingers in this special place felt like the greatest happiness of pleasure! The blonde had never stretched someone else. He didn't know if what he was doing was right. But he figured that if he was very gentle and careful, taking his time and watching his partner carefully, it had to be right. The sticky wetness between his fingers felt so good! Really! His other hand pushed Noctis’ sweater up until his entire torso was bare. So beautiful...!

" _Y-Your_ alpha?"

Prompto groaned before Noctis gave up pulling his hair. Instead, they slipped to his shirt and started pulling it up.  
  
Yes! Noctis had called him his alpha! Not as his best friend or someone he just trusted to help. But he had called it _his_ alpha! As someone just called their chosen partner!

The blonde gasped as he gently pulled his fingers out of Noctis and raised his hands so the other could take off his shirt.

The black-haired man's eyes slid over his torso and he looked so taken with pleasure that Prompto himself became embarrassed with happiness. Then Noctis raised his eyes again and suddenly looked very shy when he said softly:

"Y-Yeah, I kind of h-have a crush on you. W-When I got scared of g-getting into the heat, the o-only thing I could think of was the selfish desire to spend it with you. ...I hope that's o-okay...?"

Okay, Prompto couldn't help laughing. He laughed from the depths of his soul as he took the Noctis face full of desire. He leaned his face down so far that his forehead touched his. It was wonderful.

"Oh Noct, and I've had a crush on you for so long... Damn, we're really bad at something like that, aren’t we?”

And then he laughed full of love and lust and Noctis joined his laugh with a smile on his face as the hands of the prince wandered down and unerringly opened Prompto's pants. The prince didn't seem to want to wait anymore.  
  
"I-It seems s-so."

He was so beautiful and blushed and Prompto only felt love in him. Well, and a _lot_ of desire.

"l like to m-make you _my_ Omega."

Prompto spoke softly and Noctis purred. The wonderful purring of the Omegas, which testified to pure happiness and a feeling of security.

Damn. Then Prompto kissed him. A deep and passionate kiss while he was absolutely certain of one thing.

The both of them would experience the most beautiful heat ever.


End file.
